Azami x Akashi R18
by N0VAKUN
Summary: ** NOTE: The characters are me and my friend's Original Characters. **


"That was delicious! I need seconds!" Azami yelled while demanding Akashi to serve her some more rice; slamming her small, empty bowl on the table.

Akashi looked over at Azami and sighed with an annoyed look on his face; glaring at her from the side of the table he was sitting in. It was becoming a daily routine that Azami asked Akashi to cook for her. Akashi had agreed to cook for Azami as long as he fought him whenever he asked, and she agreed to this. Now, she didn't have to go buy food as she was getting it for free from the redhead. Even so, she still had to close her eyes whenever she came to visit his house, but she grew accustomed to this.

Akashi on the other hand, hated being her 'personal cook' and it felt as if they had become 'friends' ever since they started doing this. However, he always reminded her that they were still rivals and they could never manage to become friends or even acquaintances for as long as they lived. He would never let that happen and he would rather die than befriend a woman, especially the rival he despised the most. The thought just disgusted him; but he had to admit one thing, and that's that she made him feel a bit less lonesome whenever he cooked. She helped him improve with his cooking by suggesting things that would help him improve his abilities. Although he just brushed her off most of the time and gave her a cold stare, he did take her suggestions into consideration and tried them out whenever she left. He was at least a bit content that there was someone that could appreciate his cooking; unlike his teammates. Sure, his teammates commented that his food was delicious whenever he tried cooking them something, but that was about it. They didn't show much expression or appreciation, and Akashi's efforts always seemed diminished when he didn't get any notable praise for his cooking.

"Hurry up!" Azami kept on yelling at him when he was taking forever to get her some food; Akashi snapped back to reality from his contemplating thoughts.

"Get it yourself, idiot." Akashi replied with an irked tone to his voice as he pulled out the chair he was sitting on in order to get up. He headed for the stove to go get himself another bowl of rice.

Azami was obviously not pleased with the answer he gave her and she got up herself, without taking her small bowl as she headed to where Akashi was. He was done filing up his bowl with rice and Azami snatched it out of his hands.

"Oi!" Akashi said; extremely pissed off by what she did. "Give it back…!" He said, quite annoyed. He was battling for his bowl of rice and trying to get it off her hands.

"Never fucker! That's what you get for not doing as I say." She stuck out her tongue at him with a blank expression on her face. The I-don't-give-a-fuck face. She tried to extend her arms so he wouldn't reach it as they both fought over the bowl of rice.

"Goddammit Miyamoto!" Akashi yelled at her with anger and frustration clearly visible in his voice as he violently used both of his hands and grabbed her by the wrists; pushing her down on the ground.

The floor was a mess. Azami had dropped the bowl of rice as she fell down and she looked up at Akashi, since he was now laying on top of her; forcefully pinning her down to the floor. Azami was struggling to escape his tight grasp.

"Let go, dumbass! It hurts…!" She yelled slightly, a bit of pain being present in her voice. She didn't like how Akashi pushed her down unexpectedly like that, and that he was holding her wrists so tightly that it made her want to scream in pain.

Akashi couldn't help but smirk at the thought that she was basically pleading for him to let her go because she couldn't handle the extremity of the pain she was feeling. Seeing her like this amused him very much. He enjoyed seeing Azami in the state she was in right now… helpless and in pain. It aroused Akashi. He looked down at her and he began to laugh. Azami could hear the maliciousness in his laugh. 'What was he planning…?' Azami said to herself, a bit frightened now that she couldn't escape, even when she was doing her best to break free.

"My, my. Is Azami scared…?" Akashi smirked while looking down at her.

Azami tried her best to look as calm and composed as possible. "As if." Was the only thing she could say. Anything more and the fear in her voice would have probably shown.

Akashi was extremely vexed by her response. Her reply just made the situation worse and provoked Akashi even more. He was going to have to teach her a lesson. He leaned in closer to Azami as he whispered in her ear. "You shouldn't have said that."

She could feel his warm breath brush against her ear. She didn't know what to expect next, but she was already assuming the worst... and she had reason to.

Akashi pulled both of Azami's wrists up, so only one of his hands could hold both of her wrists down forcefully, while allowing his other hand to be free to do as he wished to her. That way she couldn't try to hurt him or try to run away with more ease. He was enjoying this even more than he cared to admit. One of his hands trailed down gently from Azami's neck down to breasts.

Azami couldn't help but look up at Akashi with disgust as she was using all her strenght to break free from his hold. "Don't you dare!" She exclaimed to him.

However, that only made Akashi keep going further and further. He wanted to see her in pain... in agony. He wanted to be the cause of all her misery. He looked at her in the eyes and smirked, giving her a warning that he was about to do something she was going to despise greatly. He started to unbutton her black blazer, trying to do it as slowly as he could. Unbuttoning every button one by one in a relaxed pace, like he had all the time in the world. He wanted to see her expression. Whether it was fear, anguish, hatred... he wanted to see it all.

"Stop it...! Stop it you son of of bitch!" Azami protested as he commenced to unbutton her blazer. She hated this. She didn't want this. She looked up at Akashi with hatred burning in her eyes. "You men are all the same." She looked at him with pure disgust, but Akashi ignored he comment and kept unbuttoning and unbuttoning... until her blazer was fully open. Now he had to remove that annoying shirt of hers. He started to gently remove her tie first, tossing it to the side, so it wouldn't get in the way.

"Stop fucking with me!" Azami yelled once again, wishing he would stop.

"Akashi!" She kept on yelling; hoping that he was just fucking around and would stop there and not go any further. But she was wrong. Such cries of help like these only motivated Akashi to keep on going. He would not show his rival any mercy. The more she resisted, the more he wanted to keep on going. Her efforts were futile.

Akashi only unbuttoned the first button on Azami's collared shirt... before he hooked his hand on her shirt and gave it one violent tug; ripping off the buttons that held her shirt together and exposing her bra.

"Stop...!" She tried to hold in her pride and not shed a tear; even if her eyes were already feeling watery. She would not shed a tear, not for this scum. But she didn't know if that would last.

"Has your will been diminished yet, Miyamoto-san~?" He tortured her while tugging on her bra. She glared up at him with repulsion, not willing to reply to him. She would not please him by playing his game.

Akashi didn't like how she was protesting by not responding, so he felt as if he had to punish her. He would not tolerate such rebellious behaviour from her. He ferociously lifted up Azami's bra; moving away her shirt and her blazer to the side so her breasts were fully exposed to him.  
"Just how I like it." Akashi glared at her as he licked his lips while he leaned closer to her chest. Azami tried her best to struggle and twist her body so she could hide her bare chest from his sight, but nothing she did helped her. It only made things worse for her. It felt like a curse. Like a nightmare she couldn't escape from. This was the reason she hated men. She remembered clearly and her memories were vivid once more. _Stupid men... stupid, stupid, stupid...! I FUCKING HATE THEM! _She tried her best to hold back her tears, but she was unable to hold one in, and a small tear drizzled down her cheek. _Fuck..._ that was the last thing that she wanted to do.

Akashi looked up at her from his lowered position while shotting her a look of contempt. He was highly amused by how worthless she looked before him, and it just sparked the passion inside him to keep on going further with this... until she had no ounce of dignity left in her. He finally began to touch her soft, delicate skin with his tongue. Her back arched up as he began to lower his tongue from her neck down to her breasts. She bit her lip tightly; trying to muffle and contain any sounds that her body wanted to make. He gently moved his tongue around one of her breasts and Azami could feel his warm, wet tongue press against the tip of her nipple. He used his free hand to grope her other breast tightly - causing her to scream out in pain.

"A-aahhhh!" Azami let out an extremely loud moan of pain, rather than pleasure... but this was what Akashi wanted. Hearing her yell out like that made him crazy; he wanted this more and more. He used his finger to play with the tip of her breast - twirling it in circles as he kept sucking on Azami's nipple. He gave it a tug with his teeth before he got up and opened his mouth to speak; his left hand still playing with Azami's breast and his other hand, pinning both of her wrists tightly onto the floor and keeping her in place.

"Even if your face isn't showing it, your nipples are still getting pretty hard, aren't they, you fucking slut?" Akashi said, quite pleased with himself so far.

"Fuck you." Was the only thing she responded with. She didn't want to face him so her head was turned to the side; avoiding eye contact with him. Azami didn't want to look him in the eyes. She was afraid. Afraid of what he was going to do next.

Akashi was rather pleased with himself that he had completely decimated some of Azami's willpower. He let go of her breast and he used his hand to grab Azami by the chin. He turned it so she could face him, even if she was highly unwilling not to look him in the eyes.

"LOOK AT ME." He demanded with a rough voice.

Azami refused to look at him in the eyes.

"LOOK AT ME YOU DIRTY CUNT." Akashi demanded once more; this time Azami obeyed. She didn't like getting yelled at by a filthy animal like him. The only way to shut him up would be by following his stupid commands.

"That's a good girl." Akashi smirked at her for following his order. He finally got off from on top of her, and he let go of one of her wrists. However, he still kept one of them tightly in his grasp. He dragged her forcefully upstairs and into the guest room; locking the door behind him so it would be much difficult for her to escape if she tried to. He wasn't done torturing her yet, and he wasn't going to release her until he was fully satisfied and done with her. He tossed her violently onto the bed and he demanded her to strip down.

"NO." She kept refusing his orders. Like fucking hell she would. Akashi was not a very patient person and once he wanted something, he wanted it to be done immediately. He walked up to her and slapped her in the face; showing her no mercy.

"You want to say that again, you little bitch?" He looked down at her with a fearful glare. As much as she hated him... as much as she hated men... as much as she hated listening to his orders... she felt like she had no other choice. She hated herself for the decision she was about to make. She would obey his orders without refusal. _If I follow his stupid demands, then things will go faster, and then I can escape from this hellish prison..._ Azami thought to herself. Even if she wanted to refuse everything he asked her to do, she wasn't stupid. The only way to escape was to please this son of a bitch. She began to remove her clothing, but she tried doing it as slowly as possible; still trying to keep some of her pride. She removed her blazer... then her collared shirt... then her bra. Akashi kept on staring at Azami with a look of approval as she began to remove her shoes, then her black stockings and then her skirt. She had one piece of clothing left to go, but she hessitated greatly. She took a deep, but silent breath so Akashi couldn't notice her nervousness as she began to remove her panties. Even if she was now completely stripped down and nude, she used her hands to cover her lower region; a bit embarassed.

Akashi looked at her with a pleased look on his face, content that she was finally beginning to be submissive to him and he walked over to her. He began to take off his belt and unzip his pants. He pulled down his boxers; revealing his erection to the girl that stood before him.

She already knew what he wanted, and she got on her knees before him, looking at his cock that now stood before her face. She looked at it with a slightly flushed face as she held it with one of her hands. She wasn't able to fully wrap her whole hand around it. _I didn't know Akashi's dick was this big..._ Azami thought to herself before she began to play around with it. She began to lick the tip of his erect penis; swirling her tongue around it before putting it in her mouth. She tried her best to try to fit all of his length inside her mouth, even if she was unsuccessful. Whatever she couldn't put in mouth, she tried to pleasure with her hand. She began to rock her head back and forth, creating a movement as she started with a gentle pace. She covered Akashi's member in her warm saliva, letting some of it drip down his dick so it was easier for her to slide in her mouth. She used her tongue to play with and twirl around his length trying her best to please him. She gave up trying to struggle. She had no energy left inside her to rebel or do anything that she wanted to do earlier. Azami's wrists were still red and slightly brushed from his tight and forceful grasp from earlier. It still hurt her, but not as much as before.

Akashi was enjoying how good she was at this. He didn't know that she could be this good at giving blowjobs.

Azami looked up at Akashi and knew that he would be ready to climax at any moment if she kept this up. She wanted to get this over with faster, so she picked up her pace and began to suck his throbbing erection deeper into her mouth and harder. She wanted this to be over.

He let out a grunt of pleasure as he released himself and cummed inside Azami's mouth without warning her. Akashi had released such an enormous load into her mouth that some of it trickled down her mouth and onto her breasts. She hated hated this. She hated him so much right now. She was about to spit out his cum from out of her mouth, until...

"Swallow it." Akashi ordered her with a rough viciousness in his voice. She didn't want to, she didn't fucking want to. She wanted to just wanted to die. However, even if she wanted to refuse... she did as she was told and tried her best to swallow all of his cum without rebelling; Akashi smirked as she obeyed his orders once again. He was enjoying how submissive she was being to him. It was as if he had already destroyed her pride... whatever what was left of it. And the only way to completely destroy her was by corrupting everything she held dear to her.

"Get in the bed." He commanded her once more, glaring at her to do as he said. She did as she was told and got on the bed; laying on it. She knew what was coming, but she was too afraid to move from her position.

Akashi got on the bed and laid on top of her, his cock was still eager for more. He wanted her. To destroy every last ounce her of her purity. The only thing that every woman held dear to. He was going to take away her virginity. Just thinking about filled Akashi with a strong sense of satisfaction and pleasure. He shot her a smirk as he began to slowly insert his member inside her opening; penetrating her. Originally, he had the intention to ram it up inside her without any prior preparation, but because she had been so obedient and submissive to him, he decided to spare her the pain for some other day.

"Aaahh...~!" Azami's back arched up and she let out a loud moan as soon as he entered her. She clenched onto the sheets tightly; biting her lip in order to muffle her moans. She was really tight, and he was so huge that it hurt. However, Akashi tried his best to enter as slowly and as gently possible, in order not to harm her too badly. Azami didn't know when the pain would be over, his member just kept on going and going inside her, she couldn't stand it. She wanted it to stop, and Akashi did stop once his entire length was inside her. She thought she had gotten used to the pain by now, but she never experienced such extremities as this.

"I'm going to start moving now." Akashi whispered to her, giving her a warning this time so she could prepare her body. Azami looked up at him and slightly nodded her head, signaling to him that she was ready for him. He started to gently move his hips back and forth, starting out slowly so she could get used to his movements.

"Aaahh..~ Mmn..!" Azami could only moan in ecstacy as he began to move inside her.  
Akashi couldn't help but smirk at all these dirty sounds of pleasure that her body was letting out, and he could already feel her getting wet. All of this was just encouraged Akashi to pick up his pace; seeing her like this and hearing her moans only turned him on even more. She was flowing with slippery juices dripping down the sides of her inner thighs, but this only made it easier for Akashi to slide in much smoother inside her as he finally started to thrust deeper and faster.

Azami was beginning to pant more frequently; trying to catch her breath. She could no longer control her body.

Akashi could feel her warmth as her liquids surrounded his member; satisfying him. He kept on thrusting rougher... and rougher... and out of reflex, Azami extended her hands up in the air and wrapped her arms around Akashi's neck. This surprised Akashi. It was completely unexpected and he looked down at Azami; taking a good glance at her. She looked helpless. She seemed as if she was about to break into tears, but she didn't. She didn't want to shed another tear for him. He wasn't worth it. Looking at her made him feel a sense of remorse. He knew he was cruel and unforgiving, but he wasn't aware he would take things this far. _Tch..._ Akashi knew there was no way of turning back now... he didn't like doing things half-way, so he just decided to get this over with quickly. He picked up his pace, ramming his entire length into Azami. Faster. Deeper. Rougher. Azami dug her nails into the skin of his neck, panting loudly; releasing a loud moan every so often. She felt she was getting close to her climax; ready to burst, and Akashi knew he was also feeling the same way. Akashi gave one last powerful thrust before Azami moaned out loud in ecstasy, and shortly thereafter, Akashi pulled out his dick from inside her and released his cum on the bed sheets.

Azami panted in exhaustion; trying to catch her breath. It was finally over. She wouldn't have to endure any longer. However, as much as she wanted to get up and leave... she was too sore and too tired to get up. Her eyes then began to close as she was drifting to sleep so she could recuperate her worn out body. Akashi got up from the bed; putting his pants back on. He didn't bother to put on his boxers, since he was going take a shower later. He looked at the now sleeping Azami, laying peacefully on the bed; leaning closer to her while planting a kiss on her forehead before whispering to her in a soft voice.

"I'm sorry..." He said apologetically, taking a while to look at her sleep before he finally headed out the door.

- - -

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Although Akashi was a complete jerk for that day, the next day he went to go buy Azami some clothes, since he ruined the ones she had. He got her a small present with a note that read:

"...Sorry. But you had it coming.  
- Akashi Kuroyuki "

It sort of counts as an apology. (LOL) He felt really bad afterwards, though. Gomennasai, Miyamoto-san! He didn't know what came over him.


End file.
